The Harvard Partners Center for Genetics and Genomics (HPCGG) Proteomics Facility offers high quality technical services for the analysis of proteins and peptides. The HPCGG currently has four Thermo ProteomeX LCQ workstations for multidimensional chromatography and ion trap mass spectrometry (LC-MS) for proteomic analysis, and bioinformatics tools for protein identification and biomarker validation. The facility can support the proteomic needs of the BADERC community through chromatographic and gel-based separation of intact proteins and proteolytic peptides, solution and in-gel digestion and LC-MS characterization of proteins, and relative quantification of proteins and peptides among samples. Zyomyx protein chip assays for mouse and human cytokines are also available. This Core is co-directed by David Sarracino, Ph.D., a biological chemist with academic and industrial experience in assay development, separations sciences and mass spectrometry, and Darryl Palmer-Toy, M.D., Ph.D., a board certified clinical pathologist with extensive experience in mass spectrometry and biomarker discovery.